deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Azami Midō
Azami Midō (御堂 アザミ, Midō Azami) is a former prisoner of the C-Unit in Deadman Wonderland. She is one of the first inmates whom Ganta Igarashi meets and befriends. Background Azami's childhood was harsh, and her parents ignored her. She tells Ganta later, "At first, I cried because I was shocked. The second time, I cried for pain. The third time, I cried because my mom and dad didn't notice it. The fourth time, I cried because I realized that they were ignoring me. The fifth time, I cried because I was miserable being like that. The sixth time, I stopped crying for those reasons." Azami was a member of a motorcycle gang prior to being betrayed by her friends and imprisoned in Deadman Wonderland. Appearance Azami has pink, feathered hair that just barely reaches her shoulders. Her hair has small, subtle spikes, and her eyes are golden-yellow. She is taller and older than Ganta, but by their appearances, the gap between their ages isn't very wide. As a prisoner, she wore the standard prison uniform. Later, as a Forgery, she wore a coverall with heavy boots and a long, black cape. Like other Forgeries, she covered her face with a white mask. Her mask had a curved black stripe on each side, passing over the eyes. Personality Although she comes off as rude at first, she shows that she has a soft side when she gives Ganta half of her meal after teaching him about Cast Points, scolding him because he didn't read the rulebook. There are times when she can be meek, but she seems quick to anger if one pushes her buttons. She was glad to see Ganta after the Deadmen were released from G Ward, showing she considered him a friend. Plot Prison Arc Azami first appears talking to Ganta in the cafeteria. She explains to him the concept of Cast Points. She also pities him for being new and without food and gives him her sandwich. After Kōzuji Kazumasa began pushing around an old prisoner and made Ganta obey him as well, she thought Ganta of a useless weakling and retakes her food. Later, Azami signs up for the upcoming dog race and notices Ganta is there too. When Kozuji storms into the room threatening the participants not to get in his way, she tells him to cut it out, he responds by slamming her to the ground and breaking her arm, leaving her unable to participate. After watching the dog race from the sidelines, she was relieved that she didn't participate after seeing how unusually brutal it was. Deadman Arc Azami appears once more when she gets interrogated by Yō and Shiro as to the whereabouts of the G Ward after the duo overhears her talking about it. She eventually shows them where the entrance is at. Forgeries Arc After snooping through Tamaki's stuff, Makina discovers Azami and many other prisoners all have the potential of becoming his perfect "human experiments" and he intends to turn them all into artificially created Deadmen, known as forgeries. Azami is called in to talk with Makina. Makina informs her that she was on a list of prisoners that Tamaki intends to turn into forgeries, frightening her, Makina has Azami wear a GPS so that her location can be monitored as she is transported to the G Ward after getting an eerie "immunization" shot. Later, Azami meets up with Ganta once again and they become friendly with each other. When other prisoners start to harass Azami's pet armadillo, Kincho, Ganta rescues him by demonstrating his Branch of Sin, startling everyone. However, the wreckage cuts Azami on the hand, but Ganta patches her up using one of her star-shaped bandages. She realizes how nice of a guy Ganta really is and starts to blush. Azami then starts to feel light-headed from her shot and leaves. Afterwards, Azami, wearing a mask and cloak, somehow winds up in a Carnival Corpse against a Deadman under Tamaki's supervision to promote his new "creations", she easily kills the Deadman with her newly acquired Branch of Sin, but doesn't understand how she did it and is emotionally shaken. Tamaki continues to show off his new creations by holding a Group Carnival Corpse, Forgeries vs. Deadmen, which Ganta participates in. After the Deadmen gained the upper hand and would surely win, Ganta realizes that in the group of forgeries was Azami and stopped the fighting with his Branch of Sin to save her from getting killed, but destroyed the arena in doing so, leaving no victor. After Ganta was shunned by his fellow Deadmen for stopping the fight, he went off to look for Azami. Eventually, the two crossed paths, but by then, Azami was fully brainwashed and was ordered to attack Ganta, after much persuasion and aggression Ganta manages to destroy the mask that controlled Azami and snapped her out of her trance and regained her mentality as she pleaded for his help (something she's never asked from anyone). Revolt Arc As the two get ready to leave, Ganta is kidnapped by Rei, but manages to get Azami to safety. Panicking, Azami seeks help from the Deadmen to help rescue Ganta, but they attack her instead for being a Forgery. Luckily, Shiro appears and defends Azami and the two flee from the bitter Deadmen to search for Ganta. After much anticipation, the two girls find and rescue Ganta and the trio goes off to find and destroy the main controlling device that controls all of the Forgeries. However, Madoka appears and informs them that Tamaki has the actual controlling device and he attacks them, severely injuring Shiro and paralyzing Azami, all in an effort to kill Ganta (actually, he hurt Shiro to make Ganta suffer). Fortunately, Ganta and Shiro manage to scrape up enough of their remaining energy to defeat Madoka. After the battle with Madoka, Azami is asked to stay behind to look after Shiro while Ganta goes off to find Tamaki. When Shiro falls unconscious after the fight, the Wretched Egg takes over her body. As the Wretched Egg awakens and Hagire Rinichirō, disguised as Toto Sakigami appears, she demands Azami to tell her where Ganta has gone, and she readies to rampage with her Branch of Sin. Azami becomes shocked to see a Branch of Sin of that nature and immediately realizes that this person is not Shiro, she refuses to tell the Wretched Egg anything about the whereabouts of Ganta and begins to attack her. Later, when the Wretched Egg confronts Ganta, Ganta sees her holding Azami's decapitated head by her fingers, in the same manner, she held Mimi's during the classroom massacre, making Ganta writhe in agony at the loss of another friend at the hands of the Wretched Egg. It was later revealed that it was Hagire Rinichiro (in the form of Toto) who murdered Azami. Abilities All forgeries seem to be exceptionally skilled at fighting, from hand-to-hand combat to the smooth movements of their Branch of Sin. Branch of Sin: Azami was turned into a Forgery by Tamaki and thus, gained a Branch of Sin. With this, she is able to control her blood freely outside of her body. Branch of Sin: Snake: As a Forgery, she has the ability to infect others with poison through a long snake-like Branch of Sin. Trivia * Despite having a large role in the manga, she does not appear in any of her intended anime scenes. ** In the anime, all of the scenes she would have been in were replaced by Yō Takami. * In the last episode of the anime, Makina hints at a character who readers of the manga know to be Azami but since she was never introduced, nothing is clear. * In chapter 54, during Wretched Egg's flashback, Azami was shown overpowering the former with her Branch of Sin: Snake and pinned her. This may be a hint to Tsunenaga Tamaki's claim that Forgeries are the bane of the Wretched Egg. * Azami's blood type is B.Chapter 21 References Navigation de:Azami Midō Category:Characters Category:Forgeries Category:Dead characters Category:Female Category:Manga Only Characters